


a little vain

by electroniccollectiondonut



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroniccollectiondonut/pseuds/electroniccollectiondonut
Summary: Anaire looks good in Earwen's clothes.
Relationships: Anairë/Eärwen (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	a little vain

It was evening in very early spring, and while Alqualonde rarely had even the lightest dusting of frost, the cool breeze coming through Earwen’s open window was enough that goosebumps formed over Anaire’s skin as Earwen undressed her, though if pressed, she would have to admit that it was more from the wetness gathering between her thighs than from any chill. Unfortunately, there wasn’t time for much, as Earwen’s father would be beginning the Festival of A New Year in a quarter hour, and Anaire was expected to be in attendance as a representative of the Noldor. Instead, Earwen had decided to dress Anaire in proper Teleri fashions for the event, which were less modest than Noldor tended to dress and much more suited to a people who tended to take impromptu swims at the strangest of times.

Earwen was already bared, and Anaire did her best not to look at her large breasts and toned limbs lest she start something and not be able to stop in time for the ceremony. Earwen made quick work of all the lacing on Anaire’s bodice and stays and lifted the dress off. Then she slid Anaire’s petticoat down her thighs, leaving Earwen kneeling at Anaire’s feet and Anaire only in her sheer chemise.

Earwen smiled, mischief lighting her eyes, and lifted the garment up around Anaire’s hips. She leaned in to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin inside Anaire’s thighs, and Anaire groaned, threading her fingers through Earwen’s hair to try to get her to continue.

She didn't, instead pulling back and lifting the chemise off completely before going to her wardrobe and bringing back a gown of silk and chiffon in pale blues and white adorned with a myriad shining pearls. Anaire was a little skeptical. She was a bit taller and much thinner and less muscled than Earwen, and while Earwen would certainly look stunning in any of her gowns, Anaire was worried that she might only look awkward in something not meant for her.

Her worries proved to be unfounded. Earwen began to dress her and Anaire realized that the gown was multiple pieces with no buckles or strings, which meant that it could be loosened or tightened as needed. Earwen tied the top on first, having to wrap it twice around Anaire’s much smaller chest. The skirt was tied low around her hips so that it fell to her ankles, leaving most of her stomach and back bare.

Earwen then dressed herself, in a gown of only one piece in a soft coral color. The neckline dipped low, almost down to her stomach, and the back was made of many strings tied together to make a pretty pattern. She finished the look with silver bracelets and circlet, then took Anaire’s hand and guided her to the tall mirror on the wall.

They made a lovely pair, and Anaire could hear Earwen’s breath catch as she beheld them together. Anaire watched in the mirror as Earwen moved behind her, hands splayed out over her stomach as she kissed and sucked at her neck. The colors contrasted prettily, Anaire thought, her own skin nearly white under Earwen’s golden hands and uncolored lips. She considered for a moment painting it later, even though she already had a dozen or more pictures of Earwen and herself in various states of undress.

One of Earwen’s hands slid up under the edge of Anaire’s top, thumbing at her nipples and squeezing her breasts, and the other trailed down inside the waistband of her skirt.

“We’ll be late,” Anaire managed to gasp out. They had maybe five minutes until they were meant to be at the ceremony, but it was a token protest at best, undermined by the way she rocked her hips upward so that Earwen’s fingers pressed against her clit.

“Does it really matter?” Earwen asked, and the way her lips vibrated against a dark bruise she’d just sucked sent heat coursing through Anaire’s body.

“No,” Anaire said, the word lost to a moan when Earwen began to move her fingers over her clit. She looked to the mirror again, and her arousal climbed. The fabric of her outfit was thin enough that she could see Earwen’s hands on her- and all thought was lost to disappointment for an instant as Earwen stopped moving her fingers and pulled her hands away.

Earwen sat down on the floor in front of the mirror, pulling Anaire down with her. She lifted Anaire’s skirt up around their hips and spread Anaire’s legs wide over her own so that Anaire could see the wet pink lips of her cunt in the mirror. The sight drew a loud moan from her lips, and Earwen laughed a little against her throat.

“You already know you’re beautiful.”

Earwen is beautiful too, but Anaire couldn’t seem to form the words to say so as Earwen’s fingers went back to her clit and started to move. She wasn’t sure how long Earwen teased before she pushed two fingers inside, finding little resistance. Anaire’s whole body jerked and her head dropped back against Earwen’s shoulder, endless little moans falling from her lips as Earwen thrust her fingers in and out and slowly added another.

The hand on her chest moved away, but Earwen crooked her fingers just so and suddenly Anaire didn’t have the presence of mind to care about anything beyond the hope that Earwen would do that again. She did, and twice more, until Anaire shuddered through her orgasm, nearly seeing stars. Earwen followed with a cry several moments later, and Anaire realized that that was what she was doing with her other hand.

After a few minutes, Earwen sat up just enough that she could grab a piece of fabric off the floor to clean them up. Anaire’s shawl, she recognized, but it was difficult to be upset when she was still hazy with pleasure. They rose on shaky legs and Earwen straightened clothes and sprayed perfume in an effort to hide what they’d been doing that was ultimately futile because Anaire’s throat was dotted with dark hickeys that were entirely unhidden by the top Earwen had chosen for her.

She smiled innocently.

“Are you ready for the ceremony?”


End file.
